narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Wer ist der stärkste Shinobi eurer meinung ?
Hi wollte ma wissen wer ihr denkt das er der stärkste ist ? SASUKE xD Ich denke das Itachi der stärkste war und jetzt würde ich den Raikage als stärksten bezeichnen MegaPimpf1 12:12, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich würd mal sagen die unbekante person im sarg ansonsten tobi ich würde sagen Tobi (Madara Uchiha) von denen die schon gestorben sind Rikudou Sennin denk ich zumindestens mal!--Tissey-- 14:18, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich sage es wird sasuke sein ... madara is sicherlich stärker aber ich glaub sasuke is der stärkere. Na ja ich glaube jedes Land hat seinen stärksten Krieger. Also bei Konoha ist es der 4.Hokage oder Madara Uchiha. Bei Kumo der Raikage. Bei Oto Orochimaru. Bei Suna...na ja... vielleicht Gaara oder Sasori. Bei Iwa wahrscheinlich der tsuchikage. Bei Kiri glaub ich ist es Kisame oder der Mizukage. Bei Ame ist es Pain. Also so irgendwie sind die stärksten. SasukeDeidaraNaruto 16:08, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke mal wenn Nagato sich von Naruto nicht so zulabern hätte lassen wäre er der mächtigste Ninja gewesen. Vorallem da ja immer mehr Übereinstimmungen in Bezug auf seine Vergangenheit (Verwandter von Rikudo?) ans Licht kommen. Wenn er nicht gestorben wäre hätte ich gesagt: Pain bzw Nagato :-( (Ich hoffe mal, dass ich das Spoiler-Tag richtig benutzt habe) --TheDava 19:24, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was redest du ? Du **** .....(madara is sicherlich stärker aber ich glaub sasuke is der stärkere). Was für logik . 1.Rokudou Sennin 2.Die beiden söhne von Rokudou Sennin 3.Hashirama Senju 4.Madara Uchiha danach kommt der rest verstehst du . Ich schließe mich mal der Meinung von SasukeDeidaraNaruto an. Wobei ich selber glaube das wir hier auch einen Jiraya vergessen haben:-) Juid Das ist ja unglaublich, was hier für Meinungen kursieren ... Lest ihr eigentlich den Manga, bevor ihr eure Meinungen hier postet? Vielleicht solltet ihr das tun, denn dann wüsstet ihr, dass Madara Uchiha seit seiner Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto mit großem Abstand der stärkste Ninja der Geschichte ist. Den Weisen der sechs Pfade kann man nicht in Betracht ziehen, weil über ihn nichts bekannt ist, außer dass er Jinchuriki vom Jubi war und Rinnegan hatte. Tobi hat aber auch Rinnegan, genauso wie Madara. Von daher ist das nichts besonderes mehr. Und Madara hat nun neben seinen eigenen unglaublichen Fähigkeiten auch noch die Kräfte von Hashirama Senju, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als stärkster Ninja überhaupt gehandelt wurde. Demzufolge ist - wie bereits eingangs erwähnt - Madara Uchiha der unangefochten stärkste Ninja, der zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt existiert. --Shiromaru 16:19, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung Shiromaru, dennoch glaube ich, falls Kabuto Madara zu sich beschwört, und er gegen Sasuke und Itachi kämpft, nicht so leicht fertig wird. Ich denke, dass Sasuke und Itachi sehr viel mithalten werden, und Madara ins schwitzen kommen wird. 1.itachi 2.naruto 3.pain 4.sasuke 5.kakashi 6.kisame 7.kimimaru 8.gaara 9.hidan 10.asuma 11.kakuzu 12.shikamaru 13.oruschimaru 14.kabuto 15.sasori @ Vorposter: Nach was hast du diese Liste sortiert? Nach Beliebtheit bei dir, oder was? Die ist völlig unrealistisch in Bezug auf das, was im Manga passiert. Hidan, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi und Kimimaro haben auf der Liste der stärksten Shinobi überhaupt nichts verloren. Im Grunde nicht mal Orochimaru (man beachte die Schreibweise). Außerdem hast du ja wohl auch einige vergessen, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Was ist zum Beispiel mit Sandaime Raikage oder Tobi? Und Madara steht auch nicht mit drauf. Ich hätte ja angenommen, du beziehst dich nur auf die Lebenden, aber dann dürften die ganzen Akatsukis auch nicht mit dabei sein ... --Shiromaru 12:13, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) meiner meinung nach hab ich die liste erstellt . deine meinung ist mir egal Was ihr hierbei im Übrigen nie vergessen dürft: den Madara, den wir jetzt im Manga sehen, hat es so nie gegeben. Er hatte die Rin'negan erst, als er schon uralt und fast tot war. Sein implantiertes Mokuton kommt von Kabuto und - wenn er, was wahrscheinlich ist, selbst welches gehabt hat - übersteigt sein eigenes bei weitem. Sein Körper ist nicht nicht nur der auf der Höhe seiner Kraft, Kabuto hat ihn auch noch schneller, härter und stärker gemacht als er es jemals war. Außerdem hat er keine Schmerzen und keine Chakralimits mehr, kann seine Jutsus also alle einsetzen wie er will, so oft er will und solange er will. Klar ist der Kerl fast unbesiegbar, aber man darf nie vergessen, dass er nur ein Produkt ist und so niemals existiert hat.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 12:53, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) @Shiromaru kakashi hat auf der liste nicht zu suchen? ok villt. ist er nicht der aller stärkste, aber er hat bewiesen das er in der oberen liga mit spielt und das er aufjedenfall zu den stärksten gehört! Bei den anderen kann man sich streiten, sie haben bewiesen das sie stark sind, aber sie zu den stärksten zu zählen ist villt. etwas zu viel, aber kakashi gehört aufjedenfall zu den stärksten! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:45, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) @ MegaPimpf: Kakashi ist in der Welt von Naruto einer der bekanntesten und berühmtesten Shinobi, der sich aufgrund seiner Intelligenz und seiner Fähigkeiten einen gewissen Ruf erarbeitet hat. Meiner Meinung nach gehört er dennoch nicht auf die Liste der absolut Stärksten, weil es einfach zu viele gibt, die noch stärker sind. Ich zähle einfach mal ein paar auf, an die ich da so denke, ohne eine Reihenfolge festzulegen. Dann sehen wir mal, wie viele das sind und reden dann drüber, ob Kakashi einen Platz unter ihnen verdient hat. Pain/Nagato Jiraiya Sasuke Naruto Itachi Killerbee Sandaime Raikage Gaara Oonoki Tobi Madara Minato Namikaze Hiruzen Sarutobi Kakuzu (weil er ihn im Direktvergleich besiegt hat) Kisame (weil er nur durch eine Technik besiegt wurde, die Kakashi nicht beherrscht) Und dann noch einige, bei denen ich mich nicht festlegen will, ob sie wirklich stärker sind als Kakashi, die ich aber nicht ungenannt lassen will: Tsunade, Raikage, Mizukage, Mizukage von vorher (ich weiß nicht, welche Generation der war), Muu, Danzo, Orochimaru, Sasori, Tobirama Senju, Kabuto und Gai, weil er die Tore hat. Das sind allein 16 Leute, die ich für definitiv stärker halte. Ich weiß nicht, wo man jetzt die Grenze ziehen will, wer zu den Stärksten gehört und wer nicht. Aber ich bin für konstruktive Diskussionsbeiträge gern zu haben (nichts für ungut, realitätsfremder Vorposter von DasallmächtigeJ). --Shiromaru 18:41, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :ich bin da völlig anderer meinung! klar viele von denen sind stark, doch du unterschätzt kakashi, gegn kakuzo hat er nicht verloren, im nachhinein sagt er zu naruto, dass wenn er nicht gekommen wär kakashi das kamui angwendet hätte und dagegn hätte kakuzo nichts machen können! sasuke stärker? bezweifle ich wirklich und ... da kakashi gegn die alle nicht gekämpft hat kann man nicht sagen wer stärker wäre, doch wenn du gai als stärker siehts weil er die tore hat, kakashi hat das Kamui! er kann einfach alle verschwinden lassen! So kann ich gegn viel von denen einwände bringen warum kakashi stärker ist! Kisame? Er hätte auch von anderen techniken besiegt werden können, sasori? der war jetzt echt no stark! Gegn shinobis wie danzou, orochimaru, jiraija, killerbee und eig. fast alle die du aufgelistet hast hätte kakashi eine chance und es würde ein guter kampf werden! wer gewinnen würde kann man nicht sagen, aber ich würde nicht einfach sagen das kakashi die gegn sie verlieren würde [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 22:54, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kakashi hat halt zu wenig Chakra. Das ist sein größter Nachteil. Er kann immer nur gegen einen Gegner kämpfen und muss dann ins Krankenhaus. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass sein Sharingan selbst im normalen Zustand Chakra verbraucht, weil er kein Uchiha ist. Wenn Kakashi so viel Chakra hätte wie Naruto oder Kisame, dann würde er sicherlich noch einmal in einer ganz anderen Liga spielen, aber so reichts eben meiner Meinung nach nicht für eine Platzierung in den Top 10. --Shiromaru 15:17, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Liste der Charakter die im Manga zu sehen sind: Mein Top 5 sind 1. Madara Uchiha 2. Naruto 3. Tobi 4. Sasuke 5. Killerbee Also ich meld mich jetzt auch mal zu dem Thema ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie Shiromaru. Kakashis Problem ist wirklich das er zu wenig Chakra hat. Nach 3 mal Chidori und er hat kein Chakra mehr. Wobei ich denke das selbst bei Kämpfen gegen Stärke Kakashi aufgrund seiner Intelligenz eine Chance hätte, denn im Gegensatz zu Naruto analysiert er immer zu erst seine Lage und setzt dann sein Chakra bestmöglich ein. Deshalb wären meine Top 10 der aktuell bekannten Shinobi Madara, Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi, Killerbee, Gaara, Sandaime Raikage, Minato Namikaze, Jiraya, Kakashi Kyuubi - Neunschwänziger 18:00, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :naja das war bisher bei den kämpfen nie wirklich so das problem, dass hat immer bis zum schluss gereicht! aber naja.. es gibt viele shinobis die einfach nicht einzuordenen sind, z.b. kakashis vater, sakumo hatake der stärker gewesen sein soll als die sannin oder der sandaime raikage der gegn 1000 gegner gekämpft haben soll usw. man kann hier nicht die 10 besten auflisten, da müsste man mind. 20 auflisten von denen man einfach nicht wer weis wer stärker als ist als der andere [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 21:35, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Einen Danzo sollte man auch nicht vergessen, Sasuke könnte Danzo niemals besiegen, wenn Karin nich soviel Information über Danzos Sharingan gesagt hätte, und sie sein eigenes Chakra zu Sasuke gegeben hätte, und zum Schluss hatten Sasuke und Tobi nochmal Glück gehabt, weil Danzo sein Leben geopfert hat um damit Sasuke und Tobi mit in den Tod zunehmen hat leider nicht geklappt. ::Fest steht aber auch, dass Sasuke zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht das EMS hatte. Man weiß zwar nicht, was das nun wirklich bewirkt, außer, dass der Anwender nicht blind wird, aber es verbessert Sasukes Situation doch um einiges, möchte ich sagen. @ Kyuubi: Irgendwie vermisse ich in deiner Liste Itachi. Hast du den vergessen oder absichtlich nicht eingetragen? Wenn zweiteres zutrifft, bin ich auf deine Erklärung gespannt. --Shiromaru 16:47, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also eigentlich hab ich Itachi vergessen aber anderer seits ist Itachi nicht so stark meiner Meinung nach. Itachi hat in der aufzählung ca das Level von Jiraya meiner Meinung nach. Den Itachis einzige Stärke ist seine Augenkraft. Wobei jetzt viele Agumentieren werden Aber Itachi ist mindestens so intelligent wie Kakashi. Diesen Leuten sag ich, im Gegensatz zu Itachi hat Kakashi nie jemanden falsch eingeschätzt (Sasuke). Den dadurch das Itachi dem kleinen Sasuke gesagt hat er kann nur duch Hass stärker als er werden hat er ihn in die komplett falsche richtung geleitet. @ Vorposter von Shiromaru: Sasuke ist sicher stärker als Danzo im Moment den EMS hat die Kraft seines Susano extrem gestärkt das hat man auf dem Bild gesehn wo er aus dem Versteck flieht. @ MegaPimpf1: Ja du hast vl recht das man warscheinlich 20 bräuchte, aber ich hab auch meine Sympathien etwas einfließen lassen und sicher auch die einen oder anderen absichtlich übergangen die ich nicht als so stark bezeichnen würde aber andere ziemlich weit vorne führen. (Tsunade) Kyuubi - Neunschwänziger 18:57, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hätte Sasuke mit EMS gegen Danzo gekämpft, hätte er ohne große Mühe und ohne hilfe von Karin wie ihr schon gesagt habt Danzo schnell besiegt, aber an sonsten hätte er nach meiner Meinung verloren, wie ich es oben beschrieben habe. Naja vielleicht mache ich mich unbeliebt, aber ich glaube das der Stärkste Shinobi zur Zeit Kabuto ist, dies aber nur wegen Edo Tensei, denn immerhin kontrolliert er die verschiedensten - bereits gestorbenen Personen - welche wirklich sehr mächtig sind. Von den Techniken an sich schätze ich Tobi und Itachi als die stärksten Shinobis ein. Die stärkste Willenskraft hat jedoch Naruto und da bleibt abzuwarten wie sich das mit den Beju und Naruto noch entwickelt... /Edit: aber egal wer auch immer der stärkste Shinobi sein sollte, es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen oder jemanden der ihm nicht "liegt" und der Gegner daher Vorteile hätte und sei es durch Willenskraft, Intelligenz, enormer Stärke oder einfach nur puren Zufall